


British Sitcom Land

by Baz



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like most Americans, the family find themselves falling in love with British sitcoms.</p><p>Homer wishes that his life was like a British Sitcom. So Professor Frink creates a virtual reality machine that can make Homer be in his favourite British shows.</p><p>But Homer, being impatient, bashes his fist onto the machine to make it load faster. But he causes an explosion and a shockwave washes all over the city. </p><p>Now, the Springfield citizens find themselves trapped in sitcoms such as Blackadder, The Young Ones, Bottom, Fawlty Towers and many others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	British Sitcom Land

BRITISH SITCOM LAND

 

Before we begin, here's the couch gag:

 

We are focused on a Springfield street at night. A beam of light shines from the sky and points at the ground. The beam is wide and then we hear Homer from the sky screaming. Then, he falls from the sky and lands on the ground with the beam shining on him. The "Mr Bean" theme plays as Homer gets up and groans as he walks out of shot. The credits "Created by Matt Groening" and "Developed by Matt Groening, James L. Brooks and Sam Simon" play in the centre of the beam. The beam then closes as we hear Homer moaning in the background.

 

 

 

 

Now we can begin our story:

One evening, the Simpsons were watching an American sitcom on Fox. It featured a man in a living room just standing there and screaming. At nothing. This had been going on for 40 seconds, and although the audience were laughing hysterically, the family themselves were confused.

“Good lord, is this what America’s comedy has been subjected to?” asked Marge. “It’s just a guy screaming at nothing.”

The screaming went on for another 40 seconds.

“Well, why don’t try the new British channel,” suggested Lisa. “They say British comedy is slightly better.”

So Homer changed the channel to the brand new British station, “Channel Tea Vee”.

How right Lisa was.

It showed the episode of Fawlty Towers where Basil has to deal with the fire alarm. This had the whole family in stitches.

Next they watched the episode of Father Ted where he is accused of being a racist.

 

NOTE: Even though it's an Irish show, it was made by Channel 4 and the interiors were shot in London.

Then the episode of Bottom where Richie and Eddie eat Sprouts Mexicanne and fart fire.

And finally they decided to watch one of Ricky Gervais' stand up shows.

 

But they got bored after five minutes, so they decided to watch the Blackadder the Third episode about the dictionary instead.

 

 

It was such a great night of pure entertainment, that they decided to watch that British channel every night.

Over the next couple of weeks, they watched more episodes of Fawlty Towers, Bottom, Father Ted, Blackadder and even The Young Ones, Absolutely Fabulous and French and Saunders.

Like the family, the whole of Springfield was in love with the new British channel. They could barely even remember their own American comedy shows.

But Homer was feeling down.

Really down.

“Oh, why can’t my life be like a British sitcom?” he moaned as he drank his second pint at Moe’s.

“I believe I can help you, Mr Simpson,” said Professor Frink who was just aching for someone to try his latest invention.

The next day, Homer went to Professor Frink’s house where he showed Homer his latest invention.

“You see, I have created a Virtual Reality simulator that can put you anywhere you want to be, uh hey uh hey!” he stammered. “All we need is to put the ingredients into the machine.”

The machine was a big cylinder shape that had a big Union Jack flag painted on it. Coming out of the cylinder was a curly wire connected to helmet with goggles. Frink opened the lid of the machine and threw some British comedy DVDs inside.

“I also need to add sugar, spice and all things British, uh hey!” said Frink as he threw in a Union Jack flag, a crumpet, a teapot filled with tea, a pair of ugly looking false teeth and the final ingredient.

“Hey, where’s the final ingredient?” asked Frink.

Homer appeared to be munching on fish and chips. Frink snatched it off him and threw it into the machine, much to Homer’s disappointment.

Frink then closed the lid and typed onto a keyboard that was connected to the machine. It began to whirl as it stirred up the contents.

“Just sit down and put this helmet on, Mr Simpson,” said Frink.

Homer did what he was told.

In the goggles, he saw nothing. Just a blank screen.

“Oh, when is this machine going to start,” he whined impatiently.

“Just be patient, Mr Simpson,” said Frink.

But Homer sat there for a whole minute and being the impatient man-child that he was, he stood up and bashed the machine with his fist.

“Mr Simpson, what are you doing?” panicked Frink.

“Just making it go faster,” said Homer.

The machine started to move violently. Electricity started coming out of it. Homer and Frink backed out of the way as the machine moved more and more violently.

KABOOM!

All over Springfield there was a massive shock wave that swept all over the entire city.

Meanwhile, everyone was at either their workplaces, school or homes. They all wondered what that noise was.

Suddenly, they were caught in the shockwave.

Then there was just white.

Pure white.

 

 

From Bart’s point of view, he began to see colours at last.

The whiteness faded as he found himself in a strange place.

_This isn’t my house_ , he thought to himself.

He found himself in a strange, dirty and rotten kitchen.

He then noticed that he had a black jacket with badges on it, blue jeans, shoes and a hat. He also had pigtails.

He looked at one of the badges on his jacket.

It said “People’s Poet”.

He was Rick from The Young Ones.

“Bloody Hell!” said Bart. He then covered his mouth. He would never say anything like that. Only Rick would.

CRASH!

The wall smashed open to reveal a punk dressed in denim and chains. He also had spiky ginger hair.

It was Vvyvan alright, but his face was different.

It was Nelson’s.

“Morning People’s Poet,” said Nelson as he grabbed a chair and smashed it onto Bart’s head.

Just then Neil and Mike came in.

Or should I say, Milhouse as Neil and Martin as Mike.

“Oh Nelson, why did you smash the wall open for?” asked Milhouse. “That’s really heavy!”

“No, this is heavy,” said Nelson as he lifted up a heavy anvil and gave it to Milhouse. As he held it, he fell straight to the floor.

“Ow, my fingers!” cried Milhouse.

“Shut it, hippie!” said Nelson. “God, I’m bored!”

He went over to the window and smashed his own head through it.

“I’m so bored, I can’t feel pain!”

“There’s no point in getting smashed,” said Martin, amazed that he was speaking in Mike’s terrible pun.

 

 

Homer opened his eyes and realized that he was in a dirty looking bedroom. When he got up, he saw that he had a white shirt with long sleeves, blue jeans and had Y-fronts sticking out at the front of his trousers. He looked into the mirror and saw that he had a full head of hair. He was delighted.

“I have hair again, yes!”

But then, he felt something strange. Arousal. He would never get this aroused. He unzipped his jeans and breathed onto his hand. It was then he looked down and saw to his utter horror……

“Huh! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhh!!!! It's smaller than before!”

He made his way out of the room, down the stairs and into a dirty and rotten kitchen/ sitting room.

“I need a beer,” he said as he made his way to the fridge.

When he opened it, there wasn't a beer in sight.

Just then, he heard someone open a can in the sitting room.

Who was on the sofa?

Kirk Van Houten.

He was dressed in a brown jacket, trousers and a white shirt.

Of course, he and Homer were Eddie and Richie from Bottom!

There was five other cans of beer around Kirk.

All of them were empty.

Much to Homer’s dismay.

“Kirk, you drank all the beer,” said Homer looking upset.

“Oh you can see that, can you?” asked Kirk. “With that much fun you’ve had with your hand, it’s a wonder that your eyesight is still that good.”

“Look who’s talking four eyes,” said Homer.

Kirk then stood up and in true Richie and Eddie fashion, he punched Homer in the face.

“Grrrrr, you complete and utter bastard!” shouted Homer as he punched Kirk back.

He hit Kirk so hard that he fell down. Then stood back up again. He grabbed the TV and smashed it onto Homer’s head.

Homer had his head sticking out from the back of the TV. He lifted off the TV from his head and kicked Kirk in the balls.

Then Homer grabbed him by the collar and brought him over to the fridge. He opened the door, put Kirk’s head in the fridge and slammed the door several times onto his head.

Kirk then kicked Homer in the face and took his head out of the fridge. He then went over to a lamp, took the lamp shade off, smashed the lightbulb onto a desk and stuck the top of the broken bulb onto Homer’s chest and electrocuted him with it.

Sparks flew out of Homer as he got zapped with the electricity. The power of the electric caused him to fly out of the kitchen window, smashing it and falling into the alley. The sound of dogs could be heard as they attacked Homer.

 

 

Reverend Lovejoy opened his eyes to find out that he was in a parochial house. He was sitting on a sofa in the living room. He looked at his clothes to find out that he was none other than Father Ted.

“Oh no,” he said. “The worst has come true. I’m Catholic.”

“DRINK!” barked the creature sitting in the dirty armchair in the corner.

It was Father Jack alright, but he was in the form of Barney Gumble. No surprise there.

“DRINK!” he barked again.

The kitchen door flew open as Mrs Doyle……. sorry, Mrs Lovejoy came out with a trolley that had a teapot, cups and saucers on it. She also had a bottle of whisky. She lifted up the bottle and held it over Barney.

“Who wants their afternoon drink?” she asked.

“OH YES!” barked Barney.

Mrs Lovejoy gave him the bottle as he opened the bottle cap with his teeth. Then he proceeded to drink away at it.

“Father,” Mrs Lovejoy said to her husband. “The Bishop Brennan is coming over to check on Jack, just to let you know.”

“Oh feck,” said Reverend…… or rather Father Lovejoy. “Oh feck it…….. what did I just say?”

The door opened and Father Dougal…….. in the form of Ralph Wiggum entered the room. He sat beside Rev…… Father Lovejoy.

“It’s great being a priest isn’t it, Tim?” he asked.

“Ralph, priests should not be called by their first names,” said Rev. Lovejoy. “They should be addressed as ‘Father’.”

“What?” asked Ralph in that innocent, childlike way that Dougal says.

“CRILLY!” bellowed a booming voice.

The door flew open to reveal Bishop Brennan, but in the form of Rev. Lovejoy’s worst nightmare.

“Oh Bollocks,” he said.

It was Superintendent Chalmers as Bishop Brennan.

“Hello, Gary,” greeted Ralph.

“Don’t call me Gary, you little prick,” corrected Bishop Chalmers as he made his way over to an armchair.

“Ah, Bishop Brennan,” greeted Mrs Lovejoy. “Would your grace like a cup of tea?”

“No thank you, I’m only here for a short while,” said Chalmers.

“Ah go on, go on, go on, go on,” begged Mrs Lovejoy.

“No, Mrs Lovejoy,” pleaded Chalmers.

“Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on……….”

“Er, your grace, it’s best to say yes, or else she’ll ‘go on’ all night,” suggest Rev. Lovejoy.

“Alright then, yes, you broken record,” said Chalmers.

“No,” said Mrs Lovejoy. “No, I mustn’t persuade you. If you didn’t want a cup, you just have to say no. There’s no point in me persuading you if you don’t want a cup. That is fine.”

She went away with the trolley back into the kitchen.

“So Father Gumble,” began Chalmers. “Have you stopped all this nude sleepwalking?”

“Feck off!” said Barney.

“What did you say?” asked Chalmers, horrified.

“He was talking this fly here,” said Rev. Lovejoy pretending to swat away at an invisible fly.

“I see no fly here, Tim,” said Ralph.

“Shut up, Ralph,” said Rev. Lovejoy. “Yes, your grace, he doesn’t sleepwalk in the nude anymore.”

“I hope not,” said Chalmers. “Because the last time he did that was at the Flaugh festival. Everyone had to witness this monstrosity in the nude. And it was very cold.”

“I’M A HAPPY CAMPER!” barked Barney.

“Well, every night, we put the straight jacket on him and lock him in his cage,” said Rev. Lovejoy. “If you would care to see the modifications to his bed upstairs.”

“I will,” said Chalmers as he and Rev. Lovejoy got up to go upstairs.

“See you in bit, Gary,” said Ralph.

“Don’t call me ‘Gary’ ya little gobsheen!” barked Chalmers as he and the Rev left the room.

 

But as they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, there was a knock on the front door. Lovejoy went over and answered it. 

 

"Ah, Father Ned Byrne and Fathers Rod and Todd McDuff," began Chalmers.

 

"Hi-diddley ho Bishop buddy old pal," greeted Ned in his usual obnoxious way. "We're here to see if Father Lovejoy is ready to take on Lent this year."

 

"Oh bollocks!" muttered Lovejoy, he'd forgot.

 

Ralph then arrived to see who the visitors were. He looked at Rod and Todd.

 

"Those Rod and Todd boys are eejits," he laughed.

 

 

Apu opened his eyes to find out that he was in a neighbourhood in Birmingham.

He looked at the door number.

“42”

The door opened and Apu’s mother appeared. Only she was dressed like Grandma Ummi.

“Apu, you Bewakoof, the party has started. Come in.”

Apu saw that he was dressed like Sanjeev.

“Okay," he said as he entered the house.

“Now tonight’s guests are coming shortly so hurry up,” said Apu’s mum.

The studio audience applauded.

That’s right, Apu was in “The Kumars at No. 42.”

“I think I’m going to like it here,” he said.

 

 

Comic Book Guy opened his eyes to find out that he was the manager of a hotel. He had a mustache on and was dressed like Basil Fawlty.

That’s right, he was in Fawlty Towers.

He was behind the counter at reception. A guest came up to him.

“Mr Fawlty, could I have a wake up call at 7.30 tomorrow?” she asked.

“Certainly,” said Comic Book Guy rudely. “I’ll come bursting through your room wearing a drum kit and playing the Sex Pistols’ ‘God Save The Queen’ to high volume. Honestly woman, buy an alarm clock!”

The woman walked away shocked at his rudeness.

“The amount of stupidity this country has,” said Comic Book Guy. “Pure nonsense.”

The moose head on the wall fell off again.

“Oh c’mon,” said a frustrated Comic Book Guy. “Manuel!”

Manuel came into reception. He was played by Bumblebee Man.

“Go get me a hammer?” ordered Comic Book Guy.

“Que?” asked Bumblebee Man.

“Ham-mer,” enunciated Comic Book Guy.

“Que?” asked Bumblebee Man.

“A ham-mer to hit nails and idiots like you in the head,” said Comic Book Guy whilst doing an impression using a hammer.

“Oh hammer,” said Bumblebee Man running off.

“Bloody Frenchman!” said Comic Book Guy.

Bumblebee Man came back with a sledgehammer.

Comic Book Man looked at him.

“Manuel, come with me,” he said as he led Bumblebee Man into the office.

SMACK!

Bumblebee Man came out rubbing his head. Comic Book Guy also came out looking at the sledgehammer.

“Maybe this isn’t too bad,” he said. “Congratulations, Manuel. You’ve succeeded for once in your life.”

The Major, played by Chief Wiggum came out to investigate the noise at reception.

“Something wrong with your waiter, Fawlty?” he asked looking at Bumblebee Man rubbing his head.

“Yes, slight headache,” answered Comic Book Guy.

“He should take an aspirin and lie down,” suggested Major Wiggum.

“Yeah, he should take the whole bottle of aspirin and lie in a box,” suggested Comic Book Guy.

 

 

Patty and Selma opened their eyes to discover that they were in a kitchen and were both dressed in a very trampish way.

Of course, they were Edina and Patsy from Absolutely Fabulous.

They saw the fridge filled with bottles of champagne.

They took out several bottles and decided to pop the cork off one. They both poured themselves a glass.

Lisa came downstairs. She was dressed like Saffron.

“What’s the occasion?” she asked.

“Being Ab Fab, darling,” said Selma as Edina.

“Something that you’ll never be, you little slag,” said Patty as Patsy.

“Yeah, well, I’ll never be as fat as you,” said Lisa.

“You little trollop,” barked Patty. “Go back upstairs and write your little sex plays.”

“Fine, just to let you know, I have written a play based on my life” said Lisa. “And I found the perfect people to play you two.”

“Who?” asked Patty and Selma.

Krusty and Sideshow Mel came down the stairs. Krusty was dressed as Selma and Mel was dressed as Patty.

“Well, at least I’m not typecast as a clown,” said Krusty.

“I am the ultimate method actor,” boasted Mel. “I shall spend time with you Patsy to get you down to a tee.”

Patty and Selma looked at them.

“They’re not bad choices,” they said. “Come have a drink.”

Krusty and Mel joined the sisters as they boozed away.

Mr Burns opened his eyes to find out that he was dressed in a Elizabethan outfit.

 

 

Of course he was Blackadder. Or “Yellowadder” as he called himself.

He entered the Queen’s very small throne room.

“This room is too small, Melchet,” Queenie (played by Mrs Skinner) boasted. “Get me the best architect in the country.”

“Yes, mother,” said Melchet (played by Seymour). “But that would mean you would have to pay them a mighty fee.”

“Seymour, who’s Queen?” asked Mrs Skinner.

“Fine, I’ll pay them in my own dough, then,” said Seymour.

“Ah, Montgomery Yellowadder,” said Queen Skinner.

“Your majesty, I am here to place a mighty bet as I duel with this swordman later this afternoon," announced Monty.

“Very well,” said Queen Skinner. “Name your price.”

“100 million dollars,” answered Monty Yellowadder.

“But Monty, that amount of money shouldn’t exist by this period,” said Seymour. “And besides they’re called ‘shillings’, here. What a stupid name to call money.”

“Fine, I shall bet everything you own.” Monty said to the Queen.

“Deal,” said Queen Skinner.

“Fine,” said Monty. “See you at the court later.”

He left the room.

“Your majesty, this is just madness,” said Seymour. “Betting everything you own if he wins.”

“He won’t win,” said the Queen.

Back at his home, Yellowadder planned his scheme with Hans Moleman (as Baldrick).

Monty Yellowadder was putting on a wooden vest on his chest. He was going to protect himself from his opponent’s sword at the duel tonight.

“Now when I pretend to be in pain, Baldrick, I’ll grab my opponent with me into the changing room and that is when you cut his head off. I’ll come out to the court holding the head and win the bet. Just think, the Queen will be no more and I will rule this country. We can’t fail.”

That afternoon, Everyone in the audience in the court was ready to watch the fight between Monty Yellowadder and his opponent.

“Lords and ladies, our very own Montgomery Yellowadder will fight against the Duke of Waylon, because our very own Monty gave thy opponent the finger whilst taking thy pantaloons down and giving one a moony. And a full frontal. Let us begin thy fight.”

Monty Yellowadder stepped out to the court with the armour hidden under his clothes. He was ready to fight his opponent.

His opponent turned out to be none other than…….

Lord Smithers.

As he faced Monty, he felt a sudden attraction. What was it?

Then he realized.

It was love.

Monty pulled his sword out and so did Smithers and the latter made the first move.

Monty allowed Smithers to stick the sword into his chest.

He pretended to be in pain.

“Oh, is it over already, what a shame?” said Snake in the audience.

Monty grabbed Smithers and dragged him to his changing room.

He held Smithers down on the floor.

“Now, Baldrick. Behead him!”

“What does 'behead him' mean, Lord Monty?” asked Hans, as Baldrick.

“It’s means to slice one’s head off,” answered Monty. “Honestly Baldrick, you’re about as useful as monk trying to give advice but has taken a vow of silence.”

“You say such beautiful things, Montgomery,” said Lord Smithers.

“What?” asked Monty.

“You see, when you showed off your backside to me, I thought that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me,” answered Lord Smithers. “Please behead me. I would look great on your wall.”

Monty felt sick.

“Oh, I’d rather lose the bet altogether,” he said as he made his way out of the changing room and back into the courtroom.

But then he found himself, not in the courtroom, but in a palace.

He also found himself in late 18th century clothes. He looked around with a happy smile on his face.

“My wish has come true,” he said. “I am rich.”

But then his dream was crushed when the Prince Regent (played by Disco Stu) entered.

“Ah, Monty, my butler man,” he said. “Get the food ready for the guests tonight. We're all gonna party like it’s 1799.”

“ _Butler_!” said Monty. “Oh no, this is a nightmare!”

“Better fly, Monty,” said Prince Stu he leapt onto the bed with his feet up.

Monty stormed out of the room in a huff. If only he had a scheme to kill the Prince with the Duke of Wellington’s help.

But as he left the room, he found himself in a bunker. A World War I bunker to be exact. He also found himself in a WWI uniform.

What the hell was going on?

“Ah Captain Yellowadder, excited about going over the top today?” asked Lenny also in uniform.

“Oh no,” said Monty. “I’m back in 1917.”

Or so he thought.

As he got out of his bunker, he saw something unusual.

This wasn’t just a World War I trench.

It was also World War II!

The proof?

Grandpa Simpsons and his friends at the Retirement home were dressed in World War II outfits.

They were in Dad’s Army!

Blackadder Goes Forth and Dad’s Army crossing over.

WHAT THE ALMIGHTY HELL WAS GOING ON?

 

 

Marge and Moe were sitting in the garden on the set of “The Good Life”. They were having a nice drink of Ginger ale.

“It’s so nice that we’re in a show where nothing bad happens,” said Marge with relaxation.

“It sure is, Midge,” said Moe as he secretly put his arm around Marge. He was about to go in for the kill, until………..

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE’RE ARE NOT WATCHING THE BLOODY GOOD LIFE!”

Nelson as Vvyvan tore down the set like paper.

“IT IS TOO BLOODY NICE!”

“Yeah, we need to create some anarchy!” boasted Bart.

“Let’s take that chopper,” suggested Martin.

All four of the boys made their way to a helicopter that just happened to be there. They got inside, and with Nelson at the controls it took off.

They flew above Ireland and found the parochial house from Father Ted.

Let’s destroy that house and those people!” screamed Nelson as he flew the helicopter down to the house.

Rev. Lovejoy, Ralph, Barney and Mrs Lovejoy were outside the house to investigate the noise.

They saw the helicopter coming towards the house. They waved at it trying to make it fly away, but it was no use. Nelson flew that helicopter straight towards the house and crashed into it.

It caused an almighty explosion.

In the WWI/ WWII trench, all the soldiers including Monty’s Blackadder goes Forth and Grandpa and co’s Dad Army all went over the top. They had all saw the house exploding. From out of the rubble that remained of the house, out came Homer and Kirk as Richie and Eddie, Comic Book Guy and Bumbleman as Basil and Manuel, Patty and Selma as Patsy and Edina, and Apu and the Kumars.

They saw the soldiers running toward them. They were confused as everybody else was.

But they decided to charge at the army anyway, since there was no chance of running away.

All the soldiers and the army of non-soldiers crashed into each other. All of sudden, they all ended up in a huge tornado of absolute insanity.

The characters spun around and around and around. It was madness. It was the ending of “Alice of Wonderland” or “Brazil” but with characters from British sitcoms.

At the bottom of the tornado, was Frink’s machine. And not too far away was a small bomb shelter. The door opened and Frink peeked his head out. He saw the tornado above him.

“Oh ey! This is horrible!” he said. “I have to destroy it!”

He pulled his “Emergency Disintegrator” laser pistol (that he was dying to use for a long time), he fired a laser at the machine and…….

KABOOM!

Homer and Frink found themselves in Frink’s lab.

Everyone else was either back home, back at work or back at their duties.

“Doctor Frink,” said Homer.

“Professor,” corrected Frink.

“Sorry, Professor, I shouldn’t have hit your machine. I’m sorry.”

Frink looked at him.

“Mr Simpson maybe, it would be best I didn’t use you in my experiments. You’re chaos.”

Homer sighed as he left the lab, sadly away.

“Maybe you’re right.”

 

 

The next day Homer was at work, he was minding his own business at the console until……

“Homer Simpson report at Mr Burns’ office at once.”

Homer sighed.

At Mr Burns’ office, Homer stood in front of his boss fearing the worst.

“So, the whole thing was your fault,” said Mr Burns.

Homer nodded, sadly.

“Well, I just want to say……… thank you,” said Mr Burns.

Homer lifted his head up.

“You’re not mad?” he asked him.

“Despite all the insanity,” began Mr Burns. “I quite enjoyed being in the Elizabethan and Georgian areas. I even got nostalgic from the World War 1 and 2 trenches.”

“So, you’re not gonna fire me?” asked Homer.

“No,” said Mr Burns. “In fact, I want that Professor Frink to be here tomorrow. I want to relive those times again.”

“Okay,” said Homer.

So after work, Homer got in touch with Prof. Frink. The inventor was glad that he was going to rebuild and try his latest machine properly and with Monty as the volunteer.

Apu was scheduling a holiday for that Summer; Birmingham, since the Indian community is very high in the UK.

Rev. Lovejoy was scheduling a holiday in Ireland as well.

Comic Book Guy was also thinking of staying at a hotel in the UK, and also to see their comic conventions.

Martin Prince was happy that he was a cool person for once in his life. He even bought clothes similar to Mike from the Young Ones.

Nelson was happy that he got to fly a chopper, Patty and Selma were happy that Krusty and Sideshow Mel played them in the play (you never saw that part), Lisa was happy that she wrote her first play, the folks at the Retirement Home had fun being soldiers and Homer was happy because he had hair for the second time in his life. Even though he had a small……..

Despite the chaos, Homer’s accident wasn’t a total loss. Even Frink’s machine did very well, pleasing lovers of British comedy from all the world.

But little did he knew, it would carry on centuries later.

 

 

In the year 3015, in a place called New New York, there was a delivery service called “Planet Express”, the employees Fry and Bender the robot were watching good old British comedy.

“Man, I wish my life was funny like the British,” sighed Fry.

Farnsworth heard his plea and decided to hook Fry up to the virtual reality machine so that he, Bender and two other people ended up in a British sitcom.

The sitcom you might ask?

“Red Dwarf”, of course.

Fry was Lister, Bender was Kryten (although an asshole version of him) and Zapp Brannigan was Rimmer.

“Since you’re a hologram, I can do this!” said Bender as he punched the holographic Zapp Rimmer several times. And as he did, the hologram buzzed and blinked.

Fry was just finishing off his fish curry.

“Hey, that’s the Cat’s fish curry,” said Zapp.

“Where is he anyway?” asked Fry downing a larger.

Cat entered the room looking fabulous. He of course was played by Dr Zoidberg.

“Sorry, I’m late. I kept messing up my 'do and got distracted by mirrors,” he said as he stroked his perfect hair.

“You’re so vain,” said Zapp.

“I’m not vain, I’m perfect,” sighed Zoidberg as he looked at himself lustfully in the mirror.

THE END.

 

The End Credits are the same as "Bottom", where a silhouetted Homer and Kirk fight.

 **  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**  
**

 

**  
**


End file.
